Beginnings
by hughville
Summary: A prequel to Exam Room One. This one is basically smut! :D House/OC


**A/N: This is a prequel to an AU House fic I wrote called _Exam Room One_. I wrote this after _Exam Room One_. I like the notion of House being married but still being House (abrasive, outspoken, not concerned wiht the boring social conventions). Reviews are always welcome. (I couldn't resist throwing in some _Blackadder_ references. I love that program!) Oh, and this is pretty much just smut; lots of smut! lol! I figured since Stacy moved in with him after a week, House was the type to go after what he wants. Besides, with Hugh playing him, he's DAMN sexy!**

~*~*~*

The office was small, but she didn't care. It was her office. She didn't have to share it with anyone else. This was the place where she would see patients, write up her charts, and consult with other doctors. She ran her fingers over the name plaque on the door.

"Doctor Jeanna Riley, Department of Cardiology," she whispered as her fingers traced over the letters.

Turning, she bent to pick up the last box that sat outside the door of her new office. As she straightened up, she saw a man at the end of the corridor. He smiled and waved. She smiled back.

"Hi," he called out. "I'm James Wilson. We're neighbors." He walked toward her.

"Hi," she responded. "I'm Jeanna Riley. "

He stopped in front of her and took the box from her. "Let me help you with that."

"Thanks."

"Where do you want it?" he asked.

"On my desk."

He placed the box on her desk. He smiled, hands on his hips, looking around the small space.

"You're the head of Oncology, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. And you're the new cardiologist," he smiled.

"That's me," she laughed. "I'm really looking forward to working here at Princeton Plainsboro."

Wilson opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by a knock at the open door. Doctor Melchett, head of the Cardiology department, stood at the door.

"Riley," he said. "I need you to do a consult. Go see House in Diagnostics."

Jeanna frowned. "House? There's a doctor named House?"

"Yeah," Melchett responded gruffly. "He's head of Diagnostics. Go see what he wants." He disappeared down the corridor.

Jeanna smiled apologetically at Wilson. "Sorry. I guess I have my first consult."

Wilson frowned. "I'll go with you. I know House."

Jeanna looked at him in surprise. Something about the way he said that made her suspicious.

~*~*~*

Doctor Greg House sat, feet propped on his desk, tossing a ball back and forth between his hands. He called for the Cardiology consult twenty minutes ago. Melchett always took his sweet time. He saw Wilson and a tall, dark haired woman approaching his office. He rolled the ball on his thigh and watched them stop in front of his door. Wilson opened the door for her, stepping back to allow her to enter first. _Always the gentleman, especially for a beautiful woman, _House thought cynically. She stopped in front of his desk and folded her hands. House felt his breath catch in his throat. He kept his face as blank as possible. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Long, silky black hair fell over shoulders. She looked at him with the most incredible grey eyes he had ever seen. Her skin was smooth and the color of fine porcelain. He mentally rolled his eyes at that thought. Her lips were full and for a brief moment he wondered what they would feel like against his. Her lavender sweater seemed molded to her full breasts. Again, his mind wandered and he wondered what she looked like naked. He put the ball on his desk and stood up. Walking around the desk, he stopped in front of her. She had the longest legs. He had a brief mental image of them wrapped around his waist.

"You're not Melchett," he remarked slowly. "Don't tell me he sent one his minions."

Wilson frowned at him. "House," he began.

She tilted her head and looked House up and down. "I'm not a minion. I'm a board certified cardiologist. You wanted a consult?"

"From Melchett," House sneered. "Not one of his little trainees."

She folded her arms. "I'm not a trainee."

"You just finished your internship," House remarked. "That makes you a trainee."

"I didn't just finish my internship. I transferred from Mercy."

"So, you got fired and Cuddy took pity on you."

"No, you annoying asshole. Maybe Lisa took pity on you, but I got this job because I transferred," she stretched the last word out for emphasis. "You are familiar with that word, aren't you?"

Wilson folded his arms and suppressed a smile. It seemed to him that House had finally met his match.

"What's your name?" House asked woodenly.

"Doctor Jeanna Riley. You can call me Dr. Riley."

House pursed his lips and stared at her through narrowed eyes. "I have a patient who needs an angiogram. You'll do it."

"Say please," Jeanna ordered.

Wilson held his breath.

"She's in room 1117," House told her, ignoring her last statement.

"Say please."

House folded his arms and looked at Wilson. "What do you want?" he asked his best friend.

Wilson smiled. "I was just helping Jeanna get settled in."

"Get out," House responded.

Wilson smiled again and looked at Jeanna. "Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about me." She turned to smile reassuringly at Wilson.

Wilson nodded and with a final warning glance at House, he left.

Once he was gone, Jeanna turned back to House. "I'm waiting."

"And I told you the patient is in room 1117."

Jeanna turned on her heel and began walking toward the door.

"My patient's going to die," House commented.

Jeanna stopped in the doorway, her hand resting on the handle. "No, she won't. Besides, I'll be happy to do the angio. All you have to do is say please."

House moved to stand behind her. He could smell the delicate fragrance of her perfume. _Nice_, he thought.

"You're willing to let my patient die?" he asked, his voice husky. _Damn_, he thought. He cleared his throat.

"Say please," she repeated. Her voice sounded breathless. She continued to stand, hand on the door handle, back to him. Her head dipped down causing her hair to slide forward, exposing a small portion of the soft nape of her neck. House fought the urge to press his lips against the sliver of pale skin. He lost the battle. Leaning forward, he brushed his mouth against her neck. She gasped and whirled around. He stared into her eyes. Up close, they appeared silver. His hand threaded through her hair and cupped the back of her head. His other hand encircled her waist, pulling her against him. He waited for her to voice a protest. When she didn't, he lowered his head. His mouth lightly touched hers. Her eyes drifted shut and she made a low sound in her throat. He deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing against her lips. Her mouth parted and he felt her arms slide around him. Her tongue stroked his and his arms tightened around her. He felt her breasts press against his chest.

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. "Do the angio," he whispered.

She stroked his face. "Say please," she responded in a breathless whisper.

House laughed and kissed her again. His hand slipped beneath her sweater, fingers brushing against the lace covering her breasts. He felt her nipple harden beneath his touch. He shuddered as he felt her hands against the bare skin of his back. Her fingers traced the muscles there.

"Please do the angio," he whispered against her mouth.

She kissed the base of his throat. "Well, since you ask so nicely, I will."

House laughed. "Then when you're done, come to my apartment."

"I just met you," she protested weakly.

He kissed the hollow below her left ear and the touched the sensitive spot with the tip of his tongue.

"So?"

"I don't even know your first name," she said.

"Greg," he told her.

She looked at him for what seemed an eternity. "Where do you live?" she asked finally.

House smiled a slow, satisfied smile.

~*~*~*

Jeanna stood outside House's apartment, arguing with herself. He was an egotistical jerk. She barely knew him and yet she was standing outside his door, debating whether to go inside and sleep with him. What insanity had possessed her? He was good looking, but arrogant. He wasn't even that nice. She should go home; forget about him.

Reaching up, she knocked on the door. It swung open and he stood there, smiling at her. He wore a t-shirt, snug jeans, and was barefoot. Stepping back, he motioned her in. She stepped into his apartment and looked around. It was dark and sparse. A piano sat in one corner. Guitars hung on the wall behind it. She smiled. He was musical. She found herself softening toward him. How bad could he be if he liked music?

She sighed as his hands encircled her waist. A small moan of pleasure escaped her as he pulled her against him. Turning in his arms, she dropped her bag on the floor. His mouth met hers and all coherent thought fled. She was only aware of the feel of his hands, his mouth, and his tongue. Their clothes landed in a pile by the door. She gasped when his mouth closed over her right breast and his hand slid between her legs. She groaned when his finger slid inside her. Her hand slipped between them and she brushed her fingers against the hardness of him. She heard his breath catch in his throat when her hand closed over him. She felt him nip her neck when she began to stroke him. He pressed her against the front door. His mouth was on hers again and she fought for breath. His hands slid beneath her hips and he lifted her up.

"Yes," she moaned as he slid inside her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pushing him in as deeply as she could. "Oh, God, yes," she cried again as he began to move. She dug her fingers into his back, enjoying the feel of him sliding in and out of her. "Yes," she panted again.

"You are so wet," he whispered against her ear. She could feel herself starting to climax; the familiar tension building.

"Harder," she groaned. "Harder and faster."

His thrusts came harder and faster. He was strangely quiet. His breath rasped in her ear, but he made no other sound. She continued to moan low in her throat as he moved in and out of her.

Finally, she felt the first wave of pleasure as it ripped through her. "Greg!" she cried out. "Yes! Don't stop!"

It was the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. She cried out again and again, clinging to him as her body shuddered against him.

"Oh, God," she groaned against his neck. She felt him shift against her, lifting her slightly and bracing his legs more firmly. One arm slid beneath her while the other rested against the door beside her. Then he began moving again, sliding in and out of her with a slow, almost gentle rhythm.

He began whispering against her throat. At first she couldn't hear what he was saying. The she became aware of the words. He was telling her how beautiful he thought she was. All the while, he slid in and out of her with a slow rocking motion. The sound of his voice and the slow languid thrusts sent her spiraling away on wave after wave of pleasure as she came over and over again. Then his arm tightened against her and she felt warmth flooding her, filling her. He groaned and shuddered. She tried to stand, but her knees buckled and he held her up. She felt his mouth against her cheek, her eyelids, and her hair. She allowed him to carry her down the hallway and into his bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and stretched out beside her. Slowly, she turned her head and looked at him. She wanted to tell him so many things, but no words came. He looked at her, his blue eyes bright. He smiled and two dimples appeared on either side of his mouth. She reached up and traced her finger along one of the indentations. She traced a line over his jaw to his throat. She felt his hand against her stomach, stroking lightly. Her eyes drifted shut and she sighed. She felt the weight of his arm and leg as they rested on her. She felt his breath stirring against her hair. Turning slightly onto her side, she burrowed into him and fell asleep.

~*~*~*

Jeanna sat at her desk reviewing charts. A week had passed since she went to Greg's apartment. She'd spent every night since then with him. They alternated. One night would be spent at her apartment, the next night at his. She laughed quietly. _I'm deep in the sex haze_, she thought. _And I like it_. She'd enjoyed sex before meeting Greg. She'd even had orgasms before. Nothing compared with the intensity of her response to him, though. She'd climaxed more often in the last week then she had since she started having sex. The orgasms were intense, too. She rested her cheek on her hand. The thought of him made her ache. She'd never wanted anyone as much she wanted Greg House. Her mind drifted to the events of that morning. She'd been in the shower and he had joined her. She smiled. She remembered the feel of his hands on her hips as he entered her from behind. She sighed as she recalled how his hands had slipped lower, stroking her, as he moved. She'd gripped the shower pipe, crying and moaning as the water flowed over them. Her eyes drifted closed as she relived the feel of his hands and mouth against her wet skin.

"You're thinking about this morning, aren't you?" he whispered against her ear. She gasped and opened her eyes. He leaned over her, smiling.

"I didn't even hear you come in," she laughed.

"I know." He pulled her up out of her chair and between his legs as he sat on the edge of her desk.

She leaned against him and kissed him. Her hands burrowed beneath his sport jacket and pulled his shirt loose. She slid her hands up against his back, stroking his skin.

"Did you lock the door?" she asked.

"Yes." His mouth closed over hers and he slid to the floor, pulling her with him. He pulled her skirt up and then slid her panties off. She unzipped his pants and slipped her hand inside his trousers. He groaned as her hand closed around him.

"God, you make me so hard," he whispered against her throat. She laughed. Her laughter ended on a groan as she felt his hand between her legs. "And you're so warm and wet."

She spread her legs and thrust her hips against him. "I want to feel you inside me," she murmured. He needed no further prompting. She sighed with contentment as she felt the hard length of him slide inside her. Bracing himself on his elbows, he looked down at her.

"The usual?" he laughed.

She bit his shoulder. "Yeah," she told him. "You know what I like."

He closed his eyes and began to move with hard, fast thrusts. She held on to him and cried out as she came. It was always so quick with him. She came once more before he shuddered and collapsed against her.

"I love you," he whispered.

She felt tears sting her eyes. "I love you, too."

~*~*~*~

Two weeks later, they stood before a Justice of the Peace. Wilson stood beside House and Cuddy stood beside Jeanna.

Cuddy leaned toward Jeanna just before the ceremony began. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Jeanna nodded. "Very sure," she assured her friend. House smiled at her.

His hand shook slightly when he slid the ring on her finger. She smiled up at him. Then the Justice of the Peace declared them husband and wife. House grinned and pulled her into his arms.

"Open your mouth, Dr. House," he whispered before his mouth closed over hers.

Jeanna sighed as her lips parted. She would now be known as Dr. Jeanna House. Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital now had two House, MD's.


End file.
